xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Mauboy
Jessica Mauboy was a contestant on Season 2 of XVoice. She was eliminated in the Blind Auditions, but was brought back to the competition after the auditions. She was a part of Team Xboy, to where she got eliminated again in the Battle Rounds. Background Jessica Hilda Mauboy (born 4 August 1989) is an Australian R&B and pop singer, songwriter, and actress. Born and raised in Darwin, Northern Territory, Mauboy rose to fame in 2006 on the fourth season of Australian Idol; she became the runner-up and subsequently signed a recording contract with Sony Music Australia. After releasing a live album of her Idol performances and briefly being a member of the girl group Young Divas in 2007, Mauboy released her debut studio album, Been Waiting, the following year. It earned Mauboy her first number-one single "Burn", became the second highest-selling Australian album of 2009, and was certified double platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). Mauboy's second studio album, Get 'Em Girls (2010), showcased a more hard-edged R&B sound than her previous release, and produced four platinum singles. Her third studio album, Beautiful (2013), which explored a mixture of dance-oriented tracks with R&B and pop, included the top-ten hits "Pop a Bottle (Fill Me Up)", "Never Be the Same" and "Can I Get a Moment?". Aside from her music career, Mauboy has also ventured into acting, with starring roles in films Bran Nue Dae (2010) and The Sapphires (2012), which earned her the AACTA Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role. She returned to acting in 2016, playing the lead role in the television drama series The Secret Daughter for two seasons. It was Mauboy's first major TV role and was written especially for her. Mauboy released two accompanying soundtrack albums for The Secret Daughter, the first of which made her the first Indigenous artist to achieve a number-one album on the ARIA Albums Chart. Mauboy is one of Australia's most successful female artists. She has achieved five top-ten albums (including a number-one) and 16 top-twenty singles (including nine top-ten hits). She has won two ARIA Music Awards from 24 nominations, and was ranked sixteenth on the Herald Sun's list of the "100 Greatest Australian Singers of All Time". Mauboy has collaborated with several international artists such as Flo Rida, Snoop Dogg, Ludacris, Jay Sean, and Pitbull. She has also toured with Beyoncé and Chris Brown, and performed at many notable events, including the Australian visits for Oprah Winfrey, Ellen DeGeneres, and US President Barack Obama. Mauboy was a guest performer at the second semi-final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. She will compete for Australia at the Eurovision Song Contest in 2018. 1 Blind Audition For Jessica Mauboy's audition in Episode 201, she singed her song, "Fallin'". None of the coaches decided to turn their chairs, eliminating her from the competition. After the auditions, however, Xboy brought back Jessica Mauboy to the competition after he had some spots left on his team. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 207, Jessica Mauboy was paired up against The Roots. She sang her song, "What Happened To Us". Xboy chose The Roots as the winner. None of the coaches opted to steal Jessica, eliminating her from the competition. Category:Artists Category:Season 2 Artists Category:Female Artists Category:Season 2 Female Artists Category:Australian Artists Category:Idol Contestants Category:Rejected Artists Category:Season 2 Rejected Artists Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S2) Category:Eurovision Contestants